Birds of a Feather
by Tsubasafangirl
Summary: Safire, an experiment from The School, is on the run. While trying not to die, she runs into a strange boy with a pet eagle who calls himself Tsubasa. Who is this boy and what will happen next? TsubasaXOC Thanks to my friend eaglenation for the summary idea! Your the best! ;)
1. Death Valley

**My first fanfiction! Enjoy!**

* * *

Phew, I finally escaped. My breath was coming out in short puffs and sweat was dripping off my forehead and nose. My arms stung from the scratches I got from running through bush at top speed, away from the most horrible place on earth, The School.

I stopped for a second, doubling over onto my knees and took in some short, fast breaths, brushed my over-long brown hair out of my eyes and then started running again, through the trees and the brush. Behind me, I heard the barking and shouting of the Erasers that were after me, trying to catch me and bring me back to the School, to the Whitecoats-. At that thought, I pushed my body to run faster.

I just escaped from the place that created me; The School. You see, I am only 98% human. The other 2%, well, the other 2% is avian DNA, so I have a few things that make me special, or maybe I should say _different_ from other people. For one thing, I have _wings!_ I have a whopping thirteen foot wingspan and I personally think that they are magnificent. My wings are mainly caramel brown, with a couple specks of darker brown, almost black in some places and a bit of grey around the edges. They are almost the same color as my hair, which come down to my waist. I have a couple other qualities that are bird related, but those aren't very important right now. I'll tell you about it later, if I survive.

While I lived in The School, they would keep me in a dog crate between experiments. Beside me, there were some other bird kids that also made it past childhood, and they could communicate with each other. I learned English just by listening to them but I never talked to them and they never talked to me. I don't think they even knew I existed. But one sad day, all six of them left one morning and never came back.

I thought they were dead because it seemed like the most believable solution. No one ever escaped from the School and if they actually managed to, the Erasers would chase after them and kill them, no questions asked. But the night after they left, I glanced out the lab window and saw six dark shapes flying away from the place of death and out to the mountains beyond, huge wings moving powerfully and a bit wobbly, like they had never flown before, followed closely by three helicopters. The other freaks around me just ignored the commotion outside but I knew what was going on. The other bird kids have escaped. I will always wonder if they survived.

That night, I dreamt that I too escaped from The School and, using my beautiful wings, flew high above the clouds, away from the evil claws of the hounds of hell and into the gentle arms of hope. But I knew it was just a dream and that my dream will never become a reality. Or so I thought.

The next day, I awoke from my wonderful sleep to the harsh lab lights that flood through the doors and from the ceiling when a Whitecoat comes though to take another victim and the sound of voices. There were the regular, human voices of two Whitecoats, the silky voices of four Erasers and the sound of wheels squeaking. Fear coursed through my veins, making me shiver as my blood ran cold. I hoped with all I had in me (which wasn't very much,) that they would take someone else, just not me. But of course, the voices came closer and closer until I saw six pairs of feet, two small, human pairs and four huge, oversized Eraser pairs, turn the corner around some larger empty crates and come to a stop right in front of my own. I scuttled backwards and pressed my back against the bars at the back of my cage, my wings smushed in-between, but I pushed harder, desperately trying to escape their evil grasp and what they had in store for me, with no further success.

"Are you sure that's what the Director wanted?" One of the Whitecoats, a male, asked. "We didn't even get a chance to finish the blood tests and the DNA extraction."

"Yes," said a female voice next to him. "She said we can't risk the last one getting away. It's better this way."

She must be talking about the other bird kids that got away, I thought. Does that mean…. That I'm the last one here?!

"Okie dokie than! Let's get this show on the road!" The male Whitecoat piped. In the next second, my crate was hoisted into the air by one of the Erasers and tossed onto the cart. I had just enough warning to quickly grasp a bar in each hand before the metal cage connected with the plastic cart and flipped over, causing me to crack my skull on the top of it and land on my back in the upside down dog crate. The Erasers laughed meanly as I cried out in pain and one of them began to push the cart toward the exit while I tried to right myself and the other Erasers poked at me through the bars, trying to scratch me and laughed some more.

They pushed the cart through a pair of double doors and, blinking and shielding my eyes in the bright sun rays, out to the court yard of the School. There was no fence. Behind the School's court-yard lay a large forest, plus the mountains I saw from the lab window further behind that and about a dozen Erasers.

The Eraser pushing my crate lead the team of Whitecoats to the middle area of the court-yard and pulled to a stop. The Erasers were laughing hysterically around me, driving me insane with their high-pitched barks. After a few heartbeats, the Erasers started to retreat to the edge of the grounds, lining up with their backs to the forest, their faces already beginning to morph. I could see muzzles starting to form, over large canines as sharp as knifes starting to jut out the sides of their no longer handsome faces. Ears starting to get pointy and nails turning into claws. I knew what was about to take place, and it made fear grip my heart. I knew why the Erasers were laughing; I had heard them make the same noises when I was in my crate in the lab. They laugh like that when they were about to make a kill. Everything here meant _my death._

* * *

**Plz review, and don't hate! Love and Tolerate!**


	2. Escape

**This chapter is much more exciting! Hope yall like it! **

* * *

As I watched the Erasers continue to change into the beasts they really were, the Whitecoats behind me were talking in hushed voices, as if they thought I might hear. I did, of course, using my super bird hearing; I can hear a pin drop in a thunder storm. So I listened to what they were saying to see if I could pick up what was really going to happen:

"I really don't think it's a good idea," said the male Whitecoat. "What if something goes wrong? Wouldn't that be worse?"

"It's the Directors orders, not mine." The female Whitecoat snapped, "I wanted to study it more as well, but she said it was for the best." They both look up, over at me and I quickly turned away, not wanting them to know I was listening. The Whitecoats conversation has just confirmed my worst fears. They were planning for me to fight to death with the Erasers and I had no way to defend myself. I never learned self-defense so I can only relay on one thing: My speed. I can run crazy fast. The Whitecoats tested that once in the most terrible way: They made me run around a track with and Eraser chasing me, so if I stopped, it would get me.

I also learned a valuable piece of information that awful day; I can out run Erasers.

"Well, let's do it then," I heard the male Whitecoat mutter, pulling me from my thoughts, possibly my last ones.

I turn in my cage to see the female Whitecoat coming towards me, her high-heeled shoes clicking on the hard pavement. I noticed she carried a large first aid bag over her left shoulder. Probably for any Erasers that get hurt, I think. When she reached my cage, she bent down and unlatched my door. As she stepped back, it flew open and she hurried back to her co worker. When she got out of the way, I shot out of the crate and straightened up, taking in my surroundings as quickly as possible. The School behind me. The forest ahead. The Erasers drooling about a hundred yards away. Just then, the male Whitecoat grabbed a whistle from around his neck and blew it. It blew in such a high pitch I couldn't hear it, but the Erasers did and at the call, they finished morphing and started running at me on all fours.

I don't think I've ever been more afraid in my life, and I've been pretty fearful before. With, like, a dozen Erasers running at me, hungry for my blood and the fear in general of being at the School, made me want to explode. But I have to focus on surviving now.

As the first Eraser reached me, it stopped and drew itself up to full high and lunged at me, going for the throat. I expected it to go for the kill first so I easily dodged to one side, making the Eraser fall face first on the ground. I kick it in the head as hard as I could and it lost consciousness.

The next Erasers started to attack as well. There were more now so it was to my disadvantage. All I could do was run and dodge. One did manage to claw at me before I could dodge and cut a large scratch across my face, right under my eye; I could already feel it starting to swell shut. It shock me so much I almost forgot where I was and what I was doing and I ducked just in time as two Erasers jumped at me from two different angles, so they crashed into each other, knocking each other out. I would have laughed if another Eraser hadn't grabbed me from behind, and pulled me off my feet, holding me by my neck above the ground.

"You've done well," he whispered, while I struggled to get out of his iron grip, my nails clawing at his tough skin. "But your time is up." He called a couple of the Erasers that were still on their feet over by making a couple of quick yips to where we were. The Eraser that was holding me had his back to the School, so we were facing the forest.

Then it clicked. The forest! I need to get to the forest! I could out run them there! And I needed to do it fast. The Eraser was cutting off my wind pipe, and I couldn't breathe.

Three more Erasers made their way over to us and at a slight nod from my captor started to claw at me, ripping off flesh. My screams of agony rippled through the air. It was pain as I had never felt it before.

The Erasers laughed and for a split second, stopped their assault. Through my haze of pain and my tear filled vision, I registered they stopped for a moment and tried the first thing that came to my head. I raised my bleeding knee as fast as it would go and smashed my heel down onto the Eraser. I smashed it between his legs, where it counts.

The Eraser couldn't even make a sound. Instinctively, he let go of me and fell to his knees. I jumped up, stumbling on my shredded legs but straightened up fast as the other two Erasers jumped at me. I leaped over the fallen Eraser and roundhouse kicked the closest Eraser right in the middle of his chest. I heard the breath leave him in a long whoooooosh.

I aimed a punch at my next attacker, hitting him in the side of his face. His head snapped to one side and he went down.

Looks like I _can_ fight after all. Looks like the Whitecoats programmed me to be able to fight. Looks like it will be their fatal flaw.

Then, I took off, racing across the pavement towards the team of Whitecoats, who were screaming at the Erasers to kill me. As I reached them, I skidded to a halt, gave a quick smile and snatched the first aid bag out of the female Whitecoat's grasp, almost dislocating her shoulder. She shrieks and tries to grab it back but I'm already out of her reach.

Pulling the bag over my own shoulder, I darted away, running towards the forest and as I reached it, looked back for a moment to see the Whitecoats shrieking into some un-seen device and thirty Erasers come pouring out of the School's double doors.

I spun around, my hair whipping out behind me, and raced into the trees.

* * *

**Plz give me feed back and don't hate! Love and tolerate!**


	3. Flying

**Sry this is so short, but I just want to get to the good part! bounces around**

**Tsubasa: eye roll**

**Tsubasafangirl: My thanks to smexy sevie's fangirl for the idea to put a little play thing at the begining of a chapter! That was genius! I'm going to copy you! Hope thats okay.**

**Tsubasa: Stop stealing other writers ideas!**

**Tsubasafangirl: I do what I want, Tsubasa! Anyway... **

* * *

This was not really how I had planned my day, but I guess it's better than getting eaten by an Eraser. I'm dashing through brush of the Forest, dodging trees as I ran to escape the claws of the hounds of hell. I kept snagging my hospital gown on low bushes and branches, so now it was reduced to shreds around the bottom. My legs stung horribly from the claw and bite marks of the Erasers and were still bleeding. It didn't help that I seemed to run into every low plant and brush against them with my wounded limbs. I know I can't go on much longer; my legs are already starting to shake with exhaustion and pain.

I could hear the pack of Erasers pounding behind me. They were barking to one another and shouting at me and even if I couldn't see them through the trees, they weren't that far off.

I could feel that this was going to end badly for me: if they caught me, they would kill me. And I bet my wings it wouldn't be quick. My only way of escape was to fly, but I have never tried before.

Jumping over a log and losing yet another bit of fabric from my gown to it, I saw that there was a clearing ahead. I ran straight for it and burst through the trees.

It was a small, almost cute, meadow covered with lush green grass and tiny purple flowers. The trees that surrounded it very tall and had a surprising amount of birds in their branches, who took to the air when I ran into the clearing.

I stopped in my tracks and stared at the meadow. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I sprinted to the middle of the meadow and looked up at the fleeing birds, studying their wing patterns and strokes. I'm going to have to try to fly. It's my only option and I can't keep running forever.

I heard a howl that sound just out of the clearing, behind the surrounding trees. Panicking, I whipped out my wings to their full extent and started running faster than ever to the edge of the meadow for a take off just as the first Erasers started to fall out of the Forest. The rest quickly followed.

Then, as if I knew what to do, I leaped into the air; my wings flew up over my head and I pushed down with muscles I didn't know could move to make the down stroke. I felt the wind catch in my wings and my feet lift off the ground as I start to rise. I was a bit wobbly at first, but after a few strokes, I started to get the hang of it; up, down, up, down, and soon I was pulling my feet up so they wouldn't hit the trees that were rooted around the clearing. Smiling my first real smile in like, forever, I looked down at the Erasers that were shading their angry eyes to glare at me.

Suddenly, one whipped out a gun and aimed it at me (I saw this only because of my super raptor vision I was installed with). It filled me with new fear; I might almost escape but then get shot down. That just wasn't going to happen.

I surged upwards with a nice hard stroke and flew up towards the clouds, trying to fly into them so they would lose me. I looked down as I was just about to reach one and saw the Eraser, who was just a speck now, pull the trigger of the gun.

I heard a high pitched whistle as the dangerous bit of metal whizzed towards me. I panicked and folded my wings up along my back and dropped down like a stone. I clung onto the first aid bag I stole so I wouldn't lose it. I will need it later to patch up my wounds from the Erasers that I got and will probably get in the near future.

I saw the bullet zip passed above me and I opened my wings up again. I swooped up, hitched the bag up my shoulder and started out towards the mountains, leaving the Erasers behind. I was finally free, and out of shooting range. But I will always have to look over my shoulder for danger because deep down, I know they will not stop until I'm dead.

* * *

**Plz give me feed back, and don't hate! Love and Tolerate!**


	4. The Boy with the Eagle

**Finally! This is where it gets juicy!**

* * *

After I gained a nice pace and got use to the rhythmic pattern of my wing beats, I started to experiment a little. Flying faster and slower, losing and gaining altitude. At one point about an hour after my escape, I caught myself actually laughing out loud. This was just so darn fun!

I have been flying for about two hours. I am starting to feel the pain in my legs again, even though I wasn't putting any pressure on them. I looked down to see that they were still bleeding, if not more. Plus, my shoulder muscles were starting to get sore from over usage. I need to land and plan my next move.

Using my raptor vision, I scanned the ground below me in search of a clearing to land in. And to my luck, I found a small one just ahead of me. It had a couple large oak trees with some low hanging branches and a small river. I was so relieved to have found a nice spot to relax and drink at that I completely forgot to check if the area was populated or not.

I started to lose altitude and was planning to drop down onto a low tree branch. Unfortunately, I have never landed before in my life, so attempting to perch on a thin, leafy branch might have not been the best idea. But I didn't think my legs could take just dropping out of the sky so it was better to try and land above the ground. Out of harm's way, I thought.

I angled my wings toward the tree in question and glided towards the branch closest to the ground. I realized too late that I was coming at the tree to fast, so I ended up trying to backpedal, failing, and crashing into the branch, stomach first.

The branch I picked was a nice, sturdy one and it knocked the wind out of me as I hit it. I managed to recover quick enough that I didn't fall out of the tree and was able to swing one of my still bleeding legs over the branch and right myself, pulling my wings in tight against my back, so they were no longer visible.

Exhaling, I leaned my back against the trunk of the tree and pulled the first aid bag off of my shoulder. Laying it on my lap, I un-zipped it and examined the contents:

There was mostly basic healing things, fever and headache pills, a big roll of bandages, a small water bottle, lots of pills with the word "Advil" on them. Probably for pain. And a sealed tub of cream that was unfamiliar to me. Upon opening it, I found a small note on the inside of the lid. It read:

_Directions: Apply small amount to wound or blemish. Rub in well. This concoction is made to heal extremely fast. Do not apply to eyes. Warning: Use only in extreme cases. _

As an experiment, I grabbed the water bottle and a piece of bandage, wet it, and started to clean the blood and Eraser crap off the top of my right leg. It stung like hell. I forced myself to rub harder.

After about thirty seconds, I withdrew my now bloody piece of bandage from my leg. It felt like it was on fire. Gasping, I stuffed the water bottle and the bandage in the bag and grabbed the healing cream. I dabbed three fingers in it and timidly touched them to my leg. The relief was instant. It felt like all the pain just left.

My fingers went straight back to the cream before I could stop myself. I just had to make the pain go away.

After I had finished applying the cream to both legs, I just sat there for a couple seconds, to relived to move. I knew I should have cleaned the wounds completely before adding the cream, but I just couldn't stand the pain anymore.

Suddenly, a shrill cry ran through the air and I nearly fell out of the tree. As quickly as possible, I threw my things in the bag and tossed it up to a branch about two feet higher than my head. I pulled my stiff legs up to my chest and pressed my back against the tree trunk. I hoped that whatever had made the noise wasn't looking for a fight because I was in no shape to battle anything.

I waited in complete silence, not even breathing, and was answered with another loud cry. It sounded like it was above me. Slowly, I inched my way forward on the branch to look up at the sky. At first I saw only blue, but than a streak of brown soared by.

It was a bald eagle, circling around my clearing. I had never actually seen a real live one before, but I heard some Whitecoats talking about splicing an eagles DNA with a bears to see what happened. This one was most likely hunting for fish in the river beside my tree.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I backed up to the trunk once more and decided to watch the eagle fly around the clearing for a bit while I plan out my next move.

Just then, a twig snapped in the forest. My head whipped around and then I heard voices. The only people I ever encountered in my short, painful life were the Whitecoats, so I was terrified of being found. Maybe they were sent from the School to kill me?

I pulled my legs in again and tried to make out what the people were saying. It sounded like there were three;

"Haha! Did you see the look on his face as we totally creamed him? And he had a satisfying amount of points too!" One of the voice exclaimed. By the voice tone, I could tell it was a boy.

"Yeah! It was hilarious!" A second one agreed; I heard that he was also a boy.

"Hey guys, what are we doing out here exactly?" The third asked. And now I knew that all three were boys.

"You saw those other bladers. They were going to demand the kids points back and they were much stronger than all of us combined."

"Whatever. I thought we could have taken their points too."

They emerged from the trees and went to the river for a drink, right under my tree. I was so tense that if the eagle cried again I would probably jump five feet in the air. I didn't want those "bladers" to see my wings. They might be in contact with the School or something.

Unfortunately, the branch my first aid bag was hanging on decided to break at that very moment. And with a loud snap, it crashed down and landed right behind the drinking boys.

All three jumped up, startled, and each whipped out some kind of launcher from their belts. A spinning top was attached to the bottom of each one. The worst part is that they all aimed them at my tree.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" The second boy yelled definitively. I took a short, fearful breath. Maybe they wouldn't notice the girl in the tree….

"Hey, I think I see someone is in the tree." The boy who had spoken first said. "Quick. Surround it."

The boys circled around my tree and looked up at me. I tried not to look afraid.

"Wait, is that a _girl?"_ The third boy asked, surprised. "How did you get up there?" His question was directed to me.

"Ummm," my voice was surprisingly strong for how scared I felt. "I jumped?" I hoped they would just see me as a normal girl.

" Wow. That's so high. You must be a blader to be able to jump that high! We are Face Hunters and demand that you battle with us! We will win and take your points! Now come down and battle!"

_What? _I thought. _What are they talking about?!_ "But I'm not a blader! Please! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Fine then. We will just have to force you out!" The second boy yelled. "Three, two, one, let it rip!"

He pulled the draw string of his launcher and his top flew towards me. It hit the branch close to the trunk and before I could grab anything, the branch snapped and with a cry, I fell to the ground, the broken branch landing on top of me.

The impact knocked the wind out of me and I felt a shooting pain fly down my spine. The loud noise had frightened the eagle and it soared away with a final cry. Then the boys started to circle around me.

I tried to stand, or at least sit up, but the pain in my back was too much and all I could was glare up at them from the ground.

The boy who had launched at me caught his top in his hand and looked at me.

"My bey and I don't like to be kept waiting." He said, smirking. "Now battle with us!"

I pushed the heavy branch off of my chest and glared some more. Maybe this is just a dream…

"Fine then, we'll make you! Three, two-"

Suddenly, a bright purple "bey" flew into the scene and smashed into the launcher of the second boy. He cried out and the launcher flew out of his hand and into the river, were the current swept it away.

Then another boy stepped out from the trees. He had long silver hair that went down to his waist and was held back with a gold clip. He wore a sleeve-less brown shirt with purple trim, white pants and brown boots. He had a pair of amazing golden-brown eyes that were filled with fury.

His bey flew back towards him and he caught it, glaring at the trio.

"You're disqualified as bladers." He said, in a low, calm voice. "See ya."

* * *

**Yay! Tsubasa arrives! I've been thinking about this chapter since, like, forever! I'm so glad its finally posted! The next one will be out as soon as I have time.**


	5. Help?

The lead boy snorted. "And who are you to tell us," he gestured to his companions, "what we can and cannot do?"

The silver haired boy scowled, "This was an unfair battle to begin with. First, I heard her say she's not even a blader. Second, she is obviously in a huge amount of pain. How can you even suggest a battle with someone who is suffering so much? What kind of a win is that?"

All three boys laughed, "It doesn't matter how you win as long as you do," the lead boy told him. "Who are you anyway?"

"That is none of your concern." The silver haired boy dismissed the question.

"Anyway, I think that we should battle with you," one of the boys stepped in, "Since you interrupted our battle and you seem to be in perfectly good shape."

"Fine. If I win you will leave here immediately and never bother this girl again."

"Sure. But I am sure you will regret your decision." The lead boy smirked.

The boys moved away from me and started to circle the silver haired boy. He calmly pulled out his launcher and fit his bey in it. The other two did the same. The lead boy, having lost his launcher stood back, behind the boy that was risking himself for me. Was it normal for people to do this for others?

With all of the boys' attentions on the battle ahead, I struggled to at least sit up, with no success. My back was pretty screwed up. I sighed and turned my head back the battle.

"Three, two, one, Let it rip!" All three boys yelled and their beys flew at each other.

"Go, Eagle! Metal Wing Smash!" The silver haired boy started the battle with the first attack. His bey flew into the air and smashed down on the other two beys before their owners even knew what was happening. Their beys flew up and into the river.

"Whoa, he's so strong!" The lead boy gasped, astonished. "Let's run for it!" He turned on his heel and, nearly falling over me in his hast to leave, ran back to the darkness of the trees.

The two other boys quickly fished their beys out from the water and raced after their leader.

The silver haired boy watched them leave, his eyes still filled with cold hate. His bey flew back towards him and he caught it. Then he hurried over to me.

Going down on one knee, he looked at me and I looked back. Into those amazing golden eyes that were now kind and gentle.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "That was a pretty nasty fall. Can you walk?" He reached out a gloved hand to my shoulder. I tensed.

"Umm… Thanks. But I think I'm okay." I was lying through my teeth and I think he could tell but I didn't really want any more help. I still didn't trust anyone.

He nodded but didn't move his hand. "So, I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

A name. I never gave one a second thought. I do need one; it might lead to awkward questions if I say I don't have one. Hmm…. I once heard the Whitecoats talking about a rare stone, (at least I think it's rare), called safire. I think that would make a good name.

"Uh… My name is…Safire." I said, looking away. "What's yours?"

"My name is Tsubasa. And this is Eagle," he said as the large eagle swooped back into view, perched on his free arm and gave another shrill cry. I was quite surprised. Does this eagle follow Tsubasa everywhere? Has he been in this area the whole time?

"He's beautiful," I muttered, looking at the magnificent bird. I reached out to pet his feathers, and squeaked in pain as it shot down my damaged spine yet again.

Tsubasa's eyes filled with concern as he noticed my small outburst. Swiftly, he lifted the arm that held Eagle slightly and the bird opened his huge wings and took off of his arm, leaving small talon marks on Tsubasa's pale skin.

Tsubasa's hand left my shoulder as he stood up. He walked over to where my first aid bag was on the ground and picked it up, throwing it over his shoulder. Walking back over to me, he resumed his earlier position but this time, slipped one hand under my legs and the other under my shoulder. Than he lightly lifted me up off the ground. It hurt, but I didn't make a sound. I was too scared.

He must feel my wings. His arm is touching them. I hopped he didn't but I think he could, he's just not saying anything. I was so tense I could have exploded.

Pulling me closer to his chest to make it easier to walk, Tsubasa started towards the trees, the way he had come. I had no other choice but to allow him to bring me into the forest.

* * *

**Sry its a bit rushed, ut I can't wait to get to the best part! :D Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Injuries

**Eeeeee! Tsubasa is so cool! I got high just re reading this chapter when I edited it!**

* * *

Tsubasa carried me through the trees for about five minutes. It gave me a little time to think and wonder how my life was going to end up:

Who was this Tsubasa? Was he a friend who really just wants to help or an enemy that is going to kill me in my sleep? Can I trust him? I kinda have to right now because, one, I can't even walk. Two, he's carrying me. Plus, I know he probably feels my wings, but still, he doesn't say anything. This is weird…

Anyway, Tsubasa turns left and starts up a small hill. It doesn't take long to reach the top, and when we do, Tsubasa stops and we are greeted by Eagle, who swoops down from a nearby tree and starts circling around our heads, calling out to us in his shrill voice. I smile up at it and then start to look around at the place Tsubasa brought me to:

It was a clearing that was quite large, with lots of big trees around it. There wasn't much grass; mostly just dirt. There was also a sheer cliff that was about a hundred yards away from where we stood. Tsubasa must have made the nice camp fire that was surrounded by rocks so the flames don't light the trees on fire. It must be his bag of stuff that was just beside it, probably filled with medical tools and food. And his dagger that was beside the bag, hopefully used for hunting.

Tsubasa starts walking again and brings me close to the fire and, as gently as he could, lowered me to the ground. I sucked in a breath as I landed, trying not to make sound. The pain in my back was so intense I couldn't tell if it was my upper or lower back that was killing me. My whole body just was one big pain.

Tsubasa notices my tiny indication of pain and kneels down beside me.

"Safire, do you mind if I look you over?" he asked kindly. "To see what needs attention first?"

After a moment's hesitation, I nod slightly, knowing I can't go on like this and I'm going to need his help to make sure I heal properly. Even though I hate admitting my weakness.

"Okay," he reached out for his bag, pulling his and mine closer to him. "Is it okay if I look through your bag and use some of your stuff too?"

I nod again and he unzips my bag and starts pulling things out, putting everything in a neat pile beside the himself and the bag. He pulls out the Healing Cream last and asks me where I got it.

"I don't know where I got it," I lied. "Guess I just found it somewhere." For some reason, I didn't like lying to Tsubasa. It didn't feel right.

He accepted my lie and started sorting through my things, probably figuring out what he could use, what he knew and what he didn't. Then, moving everything aside, he pulled himself closer to me and starts to check me over.

He starts with my head, looking at the long claw mark on my cheek, feeling it ever so slightly so that I barely feel it. It wasn't that deep. Then he looks down at my arms, my various bruises and cuts. Nothing to serious there. He continues down and is visibly shocked at the state of my legs.

"Holy- What did this?" He asked, brushing his gentle fingers over the ruined flesh.

"Umm… A dog." I said, only half lying. My legs didn't really hurt anymore, thanks to the Healing Cream and they were almost scabbed over completely. But everything was about the horrible pain in my back right now and I didn't really care about anything else. I was trying my best not to cry.

"I think I'll start here," He stated, grabbing some bandages from his bag and the Healing Cream. Opening it, he read the direction label, than started to rub the soothing concoction over my legs. Even though my legs weren't hurt as bad as my back, it still felt amazing. I breathed an embarrassing sigh of relief and relaxed a bit.

"Oooh. Thank you…" I moaned. "That feels so much better."

Tsubasa didn't say anything as he continued applying the cream and started rapping bandages around both legs when he had finished. When he was completely done, he dabbed a little more of the cream on to the cut on my face. The ones on my arms weren't serious enough to need any.

"Okay," he said, wiping his hands on his white pants. "Let me take a look at your back."

I knew this was coming. And there was no way to avoid what was about to happen. I had to tell him about my….. features…. He was going to insist he takes a look no matter what I say and I can't go on with this pain for much longer. I think he knows something is not normal about me anyway. You don't normally find a girl in the middle of a forest with horrible wounds and a broken back on a regular day. Plus, I feel that Tsubasa really does only want to help and is not going to hurt me. I think I'm already starting to trust him….

" Umm… Okay," I start. "But I need to tell you something first. Something you can't tell anyone."

"Alright." He replied, smiling. "You can tell me anything you want and I won't tell a soul."

I could tell he was telling the truth by the look in his eyes so I tried to find the right place to start.

"Well… I have some…different… things about me that is kinda….freakish…," I mumbled, fumbling over my words. "No one knows about… and… I don't really know how to say this…."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Safire." He said kindly. "It's fine."

"No, I want to tell you." I insist. "Well, it's just… I have these."

Taking a deep breath for courage and bracing myself for the pain, I pulled out my wing closest to Tsubasa from underneath me, practically whapping him with it as it unfolded. Once it was out fully, I shook it out as best I could and laid it flat on the ground, tried to ignore the pain that small movement caused and looked up at Tsubasa, wondering what he would do.

At first, he did nothing but stare. Then he shook his head as if to clear it and looked at me. I smiled at him and nodded, sort of giving him permission. Taking my hint, he reached forward and touched his hand to my soft feathers. He ran his fingers through my fluffy ones at the top all the way down to my secondaries, making me shiver, than twitch as another spasm of pain convulsed the top half of my sore body. Since I let my wing out, I can sorta tell that the pain is most intense at my left shoulder….

Tsubasa moved his hand away when he felt my sudden movement. He looked at me again, obviously still shocked at what I had just shown him, and shook his head once again.

"Okay," his voice still calm. "Let me check out your back. I'm going to have to roll you over and it might hurt."

I nod and then try to pull my wing back in to make it easier for Tsubasa but fail. It hurt so much that all I could manage was it folding in half way than me squeaking and letting it flop down again.

"It's fine." Tsubasa said quickly, stopping me on my second try. "I can work around it."

Tsubasa slid his hands under me again and as lightly as he could, rolled me slowly onto my stomach. I closed my eyes while he rolling me so I wasn't sure if my wing hit him on the way over or not. When he finished I pulled my wing back in as fast as my body would allow, which wasn't very fast but…

I thought I was going to pass out, the pain was so bad. Tsubasa could tell and so he started looking right away at my shoulders, looking for the damaged spot. Almost immediately he found it:

"Safire," he said. "I think you dislocated you shoulder."

_What?!_ Just a dislocated shoulder? And it hurt this much too. Sheesh.

I felt his fingers on my left shoulder, the one I could feel the most pain from, and closed my eyes again as his gentle hands touched me, relaxing me.

Then, after about five seconds when I wasn't expecting him to do anything, he gave it a sharp tug and I heard a loud click as my shoulder popped back into place. Instantly, all the horrible pain vanished and left me with a dull, way less painful ache.

I relaxed completely and just lay there for a couple seconds, living this joyous moment that wasn't causing me any pain, and then turned myself over onto my back and looked up at Tsubasa, who was still kneeling beside me, and grabbed his hand in mine.

"Thank you," I breathed, looking into those beautiful golden eyes. "Thank you so, so much."

He smiled slightly and linked his fingers between mine in a reassuring matter. "Not a problem. Do you want to stay here with me tonight?"

I felt some sort of tingle in the pit of my stomach as Tsubasa smiled at me. It felt weird and I had never felt anything like it before, yet it was a great feeling. Deciding to ignore it for now and think about it later, I answered him; "Sure. That would be great."

* * *

**Im so excited for the next chapter! I must be the only person on earth that gets excited about what will happen next in her own fanfiction. *derp face* Anyway, review and Love and Tolrate!**


	7. How it Always Should Be

**Enjoy! Sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy. Next chapter comes out when I have time. ;)**

* * *

It's a total relief to finally not be in horrid pain for once in my life. While I was at the School, even my sleep was painful. Now, I'm sitting cross-legged in front of a warm fire, the dull ache that was in my shoulder almost completely gone, watching Tsubasa gut some fish for our supper. I had offered to help, but he had insisted that I rest and take it easy.

When he finished, he propped the fish onto the rocks that surrounded the fire to cook. Then, he folded his legs in front of him and stared into the fire, obviously lost in thought.

My gaze shifted from Tsubasa to the setting sun, the brilliant mass of color and light that took my breath away. I've never really seen a sun set before; the ones from the School windows don't really count because I couldn't enjoy them, but this one was just amazing. Sighing, I shook out my wings, letting them rest on the ground and the light breeze ruffle my feathers. I was, for once, truly relaxed.

I watched the sun till it left the sky, and then turned back to Tsubasa, who was now cleaning his bey with a small cloth. Beys. What are they? Apparently, they're seriously powerful. Should I ask him about his?... Yeah, I think I will. "Hey Tsubasa."

He looks up from his bey and over at me. "Hm?"

"Can I see your bey?"

"Sure." I scoot closer to him and he passes it to me. I take it from his hand into mine and turn it over so the top faces up.

"Its name is Earth Eagle," He says. "The eagle constellation."

"Tell me about it."

He explains how it's not just one piece, but five. The face bolt on top and the energy ring below it. The metal fusion wheel and how it connects with the spin track and the performance tip. It's quite interesting.

"Beyblading is a very popular sport worldwide. I'm preparing for a coming tournament called Battle Bladers and you need at least fifty thousand points to qualify."

"How many people will be entering?" I ask as I hand him his bey back.

Tsubasa shrugs. "Beats me. I know a couple people that will most likely qualify. No doubt Gingka and Kyoya will. Their very strong and probably had at least thirty thousand points before the competition even started."

I stare blankly at Tsubasa. He grins at me and turns to the fire to flip over the fish. "Gingka and Kyoya are friends of mine. You should meet them."

I look away. "I don't know… I don't really feel comfortable being around other hu- people." I fluff my feathers out, already feeling queasy at the thought.

"You don't have to," he says, turning the last fish over and glancing at me. "I just thought you might like them."

I bring my fingers up to my hair and start fiddling with a strand awkwardly. The only humans besides Tsubasa that I have ever known have been the Whitecoats and those mean boys that tried to battle me, so obviously, I'm a bit anxious at the thought of encountering more.

"So," I start, trying to change the subject. "Is this where you live? Here with Eagle?"

"Well, there's a city close by, Metal Bey City, and sometimes we go and stay with Gingka or Madoka for a night or two." Tsubasa explained. "But mostly we stay in the forests outside the city. Eagle likes it better."

I nod, up glancing at the tree that held the sleeping Eagle, then back at the fire. Abruptly, I realize that I haven't eaten anything in, like, two days. My gaze falls to the fish roasting and it's all I can do not to drool. "When will those be ready?" I ask, nodding towards the fish, trying to silently signal that I'm starving without looking desperate, with limited success.

"Right now. Here." Tsubasa stabs one of the fish with a peeled stick and hands it to me. I grab it and instantly sink my teeth into the delicious meat. I moan pathetically as I keep eating, never having tasted anything so good. I finish it in less than a minute.

"You like it then." Tsubasa grins and hands me another. I try and to eat it more slowly and with more sophistication, but it was just so dang fantastic!

Seven fish later, I sigh and put a hand on my (for once) full belly and stretch out my scabbing legs in front of me. "That was soooooo good. Thanks."

"Not a problem." Tsubasa only had two fish. He was putting the rest of the uneaten meat in some plastic containers for later and when he closed the lid of the last one, he stood up and walked a little ways to the wood pile he had gathered. Picking up two logs, he came back over and dropped them in the fire. As the fire swelled, he came and sat back down in his spot next to me.

Feeling suddenly awkward, I cleared my throat and stood up. "I'm gonna go for a quick fly. I'll be back in a bit."

"Sure. See you."

I walked around the fire towards the cliff and lifted my wings up to prepare for a takeoff. I felt Tsubasa's eyes trained on me as a neared the edge and started running. And… Now! I jump off the edge and drop down, enjoying the rush of the wind for a moment, then opened my wings fully. They fill up with air like sails and sweep me into the black sky. Ouch. Shoulder might not be completely fly-ready yet. Whatever.

Pushing down, I make the down stroke and rise up past the cliff, feeling the awesome joy and freedom of flying. I spin a one-eighty and look down at the shrinking camp site. Tsubasa was on his feet, looking up at me. Grinning, I turned away from the ground and looked skyward, angling my wings so that I gained more altitude.

I veered swiftly to the left and flew in the direction of the tree I crashed in to and the river, out of Tsubasa's line of vision. Looking over the trees, I could see the city Tsubasa was talking about. Bey metal something or other.

Spitting out a strand of hair that had fluttered into my mouth, I decided to try out some tricks. Moving my wings slightly faster I flew even higher then pulled my wings in half way. I held my arms out to my sides and flipped over and over, summer saluting towards the ground. Dizzying, I whipped my arms against my sides and my wings flew back open. My powerful muscles worked hard to pull me back into the sky.

I smiled as I brought myself up to the clouds and hovered there. It was a beautiful night; the stars and the moon were shining as bright as day and it wasn't very cold. I inhaled the cool night air, closed my eyes and said out loud to myself, "Man. This is great. This, is how it always should be."

Almost as soon as the words were out of my mouth, the sound of horribly familiar howls filled the night air and made my blood run cold. My eyes flew open when I realized where those awful sounds were coming from. The camp site!

Tsubasa!

* * *

**Like my cliffy? Yeah ya do. You know, I really hate it when people write cliffies, but its totally okay if I write one. XD Anyway, please review and Love and Tolerate!**


	8. Rescue

**Here is the long awaited next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man. This can't be happening. Not already. Before my brain even processed what my next move might have been I was streaking through the sky at lightning speed, my powerful wings barely moving as I raced to the camp site. How could the Erasers have possibly traced my location so fast? Must be some kind of record.

The spiral of smoke from our campfire came into view and as it did, I swore out loud. Instead of one cloud, there were about three extras. Damn.

I slowed my pace a bit and glided practically against the tops of the tallest trees, trying to be completely silent so not to blow my cover. I needed to see how many there were so I could plan how I was going to attack and get Tsubasa out of there, hopefully without injuries.

Wait. Why do I need to rescue Tsubasa so badly? Why am I not just ditching and letting Tsubasa deal with them on his own? Do I…. maybe feel something for him?! No, that can't be right. He just helped me in a time of need and it's just right for me to help him back. Yeah. That's it.

Just before I flew over the clearing of our campsite, I braked as fast as I could and dropped onto a branch of a huge oak, making the leaves shake a bit. I held my breath and froze, hoping no one heard. Well, no one started shouting or surrounding the tree right away so I guess I'm clear.

With the help of my raptor vision, I had a pretty nice view of the clearing through the branches of the oak. Unfortunately, the view was not so nice.

From what I could see, there were at least twenty Erasers. Most armed, all morphed. I could see a black Hummer and three of the Erasers were holding torches, obviously the three extra smoke columns I saw. All of them had surrounded a small looking figure. Oh man. What do I _do_?

Tsubasa was standing bravely in the middle of all those Erasers and he probably was freaking out on the inside but surprisingly, he looked completely calm. Everyone was frozen, including me, and I don't even know how long we all stayed in that same position. It felt like hours.

Then, apparently, one of the Erasers that was in front of Tsubasa got tired of standing there and took a step forward towards Tsubasa. In an instant, Tsubasa whipped his arm around and ripped his launcher and bey from his belt. He tore the rip cord and the bey flew right at the Eraser. Only he didn't aim at the Eraser, my raptor vision was good enough to pick up that he had aimed for a point just beside the Eraser's head. The Eraser didn't see this fine detail, obviously, because he yelped rather loudly and jumped back. The bey crashed into the forest behind them.

All the Erasers started yipping and laughing to each other, thinking he had missed and started advancing on him. I was just about to spring up and fly to his aid when the ugly sound of splintering wood filled the air. The tree just next to me swayed violently and then started crashing down into the clearing. The laughing quickly turned into yelps of panic as the tree fell and the Erasers started running in all directions to get out of the tree's way. Tsubasa only backed up ten steps and calmly summoned his beyblade back to him.

The tree smashed into the ground with a bone shaking_ thud_, crushing maybe seven or eight Erasers beneath it. I mean, we're talking major lumber here. When it hit the ground, all remaining Erasers froze and stared at the fallen tree and the limbs and torsos of the dead Erasers. Then, as if by exchanging some kind of silent signal, all lunged at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa cried out in surprise as the Erasers fell on him and then in pain as one punched him in the stomach. With Tsubasa stunned, two Erasers grabbed him from behind and twisted his arms back. A third grabbed some rope from a pack on his arm and bound his wrists. A fourth kicked at his legs while a fifth pushed down on his shoulders so he would fall to his knees.

I put my hands to my mouth to stifle the shriek that was threatening to spill. Get a grip. Tsubasa needs you. I just start to unfold my wings when I hear an Eraser speak.

"Where's the freak." I look over at the group through the branches and see that one Eraser, one with a long scar over his right eye, was standing in front of Tsubasa, flanked by two other Erasers.

When Tsubasa didn't say anything, the Eraser kneed him in the side of the head. "I said, _where's the freak_." He growled, looking down at Tsubasa, who only didn't fall over because of the Eraser holding his arms. Still, he didn't say anything.

"I _said, where's the freak!"_ He bent down on one knee and grabbed a fist full of Tsubasa's silver hair. He ripped it back so that Tsubasa's face was facing him. Ouch. That had to hurt. Tsubasa kept silent.

"Hm, stubborn one isn't he?" He growled to his companions, who all nodded and laughed to each other. "I guess we'll have to try something else to make him talk. Stand him up."

He purposely let Tsubasa's hair run out slowly through his claws and snagged it a bit at the end just to make him feel cornered as his fellow Erasers roughly pulled Tsubasa to his feet and dragged him to a tree. They proceeded to tie the struggling Tsubasa to it with more rope while the scar faced Eraser pulled out a long knife from his belt and started to polish it in front of the group, making sure Tsubasa could see it.

Okay. That's enough. While I was inwardly curious to see how long it would take for Tsubasa to crack, it was definitely time I get a move on and help him. I unfurled my wings, careful to avoid the rustling, leafy branches of the oak and jumped of the branch. I dropped about ten feet before my wings filled with air and I pushed down, my longest feathers brushing the tree and one of its neighbors. Turning almost completely vertical, I surged forward and started zigzagging my way up out of the forest.

I burst out of the tree tops and then flew straight up. I was going to try an ariel attack, even though I've never done one. I'm just gonna wing it. Get it? Wing it? It's- never mind.

I flew really high, really fast up to the clouds and then hovered for a moment and used my super senses to pick up what was going on below me:

The Erasers had finished tying Tsubasa up to the tree and now the scar-faced Eraser was speaking.

"Last chance, kid. Where is the mutant?" he growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tsubasa spoke for the first time. He looked at the Eraser directly in the eye as if he was telling the truth. Huh. I wonder why he refuses to give up my whereabouts.

"I might actually believe you." The Eraser snarled, his words dripping with sarcasm. He whipped the knife up and across Tsubasa's face, cutting him deeply just under the eye. Tsubasa winced but didn't cry out.

That did it. Can I really just hover here and watch this? I don't think so. I turned over so that I was facing the ground head first, then folded my wings in and shot towards the ground like a rocket. I was aiming for the scar-faced Eraser; you know what? That's too long. Let's call him Scar-face. Good, now he had a name. Anyway, I was aiming for his head and hopefully I could knock him out or something.

I waited till I was almost on top of him before I turned back over and smashed into Scar-face feet first. He went down like a ton of bricks and I landed on top of his head. Regrettably, one didn't take it to thought that landing on an Eraser head from a two hundred miles per hour drop might cause one to totally wipe out after landing.

I crashed down on the ground and rolled a good fifty feet, dirt and feathers flying everywhere, before skidding to a halt and being mobbed by Erasers. I probably should have tried an entrance that was a little less dramatic. Especially if I've only just learned how to fly. Oops.

The Erasers surrounded me and two grabbed my arms from behind. I pulled my wings in and jumped up, kicking out backwards. My heels connected with two Eraser kneecaps and from the sound it made, broke them both. The pair shrieked and crumpled to the ground, letting go of my arms. I jumped backwards over the fallen Erasers and landed surprisingly on my feet. I took a second to look at my opponents, I saw Scar-face jumping to his feet then running in to join the fight as if nothing had happened. Great. I didn't even knock him out. Then, wings flying open, I lunged at my next attackers.

Well, I certainly had misjudged the amount of attackers I could take on, apparently, because when I started battling with the first Eraser I met, there suddenly were, like, ten more beside _and_ behind it. So, long story short, I ended up being caught and dragged also to a tree right next to Tsubasa's and tied to it. It actually hurt quite a bit since, of course, my wings _had_ to be mostly out and they just _had_ to tie the freaking rope as tight as physically possible. Plus, to make it even more humiliating than it already was, they gagged me as well. Getting caught and tied to a tree on a rescue attempt. This was sooo embarrassing.

Scar-face started talking to his fellow Erasers and they all started peeling off towards the Hummer as he finished. Then, when all the other Erasers had left him, he walked straight over to me and bent down to my eye level, still hideously morphed.

"This will be your last night, freak." He grinned, his over-long canines and tongue dripping with saliva. Ugh.

"Oh yeah?" I tried to counter, but my retort was somewhat less effective through my gag.

"Yeah. You and your _boyfriend _are gonna both die here, together!"

"And why is that?" I managed.

Scar-face opened one of his pockets and pulled out an oval shaped piece of metal. My heart jumped into my throat. I've seen those at the School. That was a specially made grenade that went off at a specified time. Oh man.

I tried not to let my alarm show on my face, but I think Scar-face could tell I was panicking and grinned wider. "Any last words to your boyfriend?"

I scowled as best I could and looked at the ground. There had to be a way out of this….

"No? Okay then." He marched over to Tsubasa and grabbed his chin. "What about you, pretty boy? Gonna thank your girlfriend for trying to rescue you?"

He pulled Tsubasa's face up and mockingly wiped blood off his face from the knife wound with his furry thumb. Tsubasa closed the eye that was above the wound so not to get a claw in the eye and didn't say a word.

"Don't be rude now." He put the grenade back in his pocket and took the knife off of his belt and waved it in front of Tsubasa's bleeding face. "Say thank you."

The look on Tsubasa's face was a mixture of panic, pain and determination, and he just scowled at Scar-face. Scar-face snapped his wolf teeth in Tsubasa's face and plunged the knife into his exposed forearm.

I wish I had turned away fast enough, but I still managed to catch a glimpse of the blood leaking out of Tsubasa's arm, onto Scar-face and the knife, and I could do nothing but listen to his howl of pain. Oh God, make it stop.

"Well?" Scar-face persisted evilly. I snuck a glance as he brought the bloodied knife up to his muzzle and licked it clean.

Tsubasa was breathing hard and struggling against his bounds to try and stop the flow of blood coming from his arm. Scar-face stepped closer and touched the tip of the knife to Tsubasa's face cut, making him freeze. "_Well_?"

Tsubasa looked down and mumbled, "Thanks."

"That's better. I just hope-"

"Ari!"

Scar-face, Ari, I guess, whipped around and snarled at the caller. "I'm coming, relax!"

Turning back to me, he stashed the knife back on his belt and took the grenade out again. He set the timer, then through it down on the ground in front of me.

"You have seven minutes. Goodbye."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun...**


	9. Trust me

**OMG. I can't believe I haven't updated my story in 5 MONTHS. Finally, after long awaited suspense, here is the ninth chapie! A special thanks to all of my amazing reviewers! You are all awesome! 3**

* * *

I narrowed my eyes at Ari as he winked at me, turned away and walked over to his Hummer. He pulled the driver's front door open and swung behind the wheel. Giving one last mock wave, he shoved the keys into the ignition; the engine roar to life and the Hummer sped off, leaving a trail of dust behind it.

_Well, this sucks. _I think angrily. And, to make things worse, this is so totally, completely, absolutely, thoroughly, 100% my fault. How could I have been so _stupid?!_ Can't I do anything right? I have to find a way to fix this! I might end up killing another person and myself if I don't do something!

I take a deep breath and try to calm myself. Okay, let's see exactly what we're dealing with here. I lean down as far as I can with the rope binding me to see the explosive in front of me. I soon as my eyes get a good look at it; I know we're in trouble. The grenade, apparently, is not the same one I thought it was. This bomb isn't just a timed bomb; it's got some sort of special interior that prevents it from destroying any vegetation at all, but completely exterminates every other living thing within a three mile radius. There for, this bomb is guaranteed to kill us, but won't start a forest fire or anything. Perfect.

I sigh and lean back against the trunk of my tree, trying to weigh my very limited options, when Tsubasa randomly whistles. If I hadn't been tied to a tree, I probably would have jumped three feet into the air. I shriek into my gag and then, after my second of panic, try to bring my heart back down to its regular heart beat with a few quick breaths.

Taking a moment to compose myself, I turn my head and give Tsubasa a WTH look. He isn't looking at me, but he was very interested in the sky for some reason. His golden eyes were staring intently at the stars, scanning the top of the tree tops, etc. Confused, I raised my eyes to the sky as well, but saw nothing. Giving Tsubasa another questioning look, I shook my head and closed my eyes.

There has to be a way out of this. What can I do in this situation? Maybe I can struggle hard enough to break the rope? I _am_ supernaturally strong.

Opening my eyes, I take a deep breath and start to struggle as hard as I can, pulling my wrists apart in attempt to pull my wrists free, but end up cutting the rope into my skin, adding yet two more cuts to my ever growing list of wounds.

Stopping, I relax against the rope and look down at the ground, tears welling up in my eyes. I can't believe I let this happen. That an innocent person is going to die here with me tonight and I can't do a single thing about anything. I just hope it will be-

I jerk my head up as I hear a shrill cry echo through the forest. Looking up at the sky in shock, I see the dark silhouette of Eagle as he descends from the air coming towards us.

I break in to a huge smile and look over at Tsubasa, my heart swelling with new hope. So that's who he must have been calling when he whistled! How did I not think of that?

Eagle fluttered to the ground and instantly hopped over to his master, screeching. Tsubasa smiled warmly at him as Eagle opened his wings and flew nimbly up in front of Tsubasa, where the knots that held him to the tree were. Talons outstretched, Eagle reached out to Tsubasa's chest and cut through all of the first ropes in one, swift slice. Next, he dropped down to the ground and started pulling the knots of rope loose around Tsubasa's calves with his beak. In a couple seconds, I watched as the rest of the rope fall to the ground, setting Tsubasa almost completely free.

Stumbling away from the tree, Tsubasa shook out his hair and held out his wrists behind him so Eagle could cut through the last of his binds. With one quick swipe of those crazy sharp claws, Tsubasa was free.

Throwing the last of his rope on the ground, Tsubasa hurried over to me and quickly began to untie the knots of my rope. As the first of the rope fell off my chest and wings, he crouched down and proceeded to free my legs. Once the rope on my legs fell away, he stood up and stepped closer, so our chests were practically touching, and reached his hands around my head to undo my gag, the blood from his injured arm splattering my face as his arm went by my cheek.

As my gag came off, I suddenly didn't know what to say to him. My eyes flitted away from his and my wings flutter uncomfortably as his hands came away from my head. I felt embarrassed and ashamed that I let this happen, but I also felt that fuzzy-fluttery feeling in to pit of my stomach again, as Tsubasa's hands slid away. What is this?!

Anyway, Tsubasa turns me slightly so he could untie the rope around my wrists. As he pulls the rope away, I just suddenly feel totally overwhelmed about everything and something inside me snaps. Before I even know what I'm doing, I turn and fling my arms around his neck, tears leaking down my cheeks.

He stumbles slightly, taken by surprise, but rights himself and after a moment, slides his arms around my waist to hug me back! Smiling through my tears, I tighten my grip as that fuzzy-fluttery feeling swells and makes me want to cry harder. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

Tsubasa gave me one last squeeze, then breaks the hug and looks me in the eye, his hands still around my waist. "Don't beat yourself up. It wasn't your fault. I'm okay, aren't I?"

I sniffed and smiled weakly. He gently reached one hand up to my face and wiped my tears away.

Then, I heard the ever so quiet tick of the bomb a few feet away from us and snapped out of my moment. I untangled my arms from his hair and Tsubasa, obviously observing my sudden change of mood, let his arms drop from my sides and took a step back, looking at me questioningly.

That warm, fuzzy-fluttery feeling that I was feeling a second ago was suddenly replaced by panic and adrenaline as I stepped away from Tsubasa and swiftly trotted over to the bomb in the dirt. I knelt down and got a close look at the digital numbers on the side. 2:16s. _Two minutes and sixteen seconds?!_

Gasping, I jumped up and ran back over to Tsubasa, who was still standing in the same spot. Grasping his shoulders, I say "We have to get out of here."

He must have seen the urgency and panic in my eyes because he nods without hesitation, all though he did seem a bit be withered.

"I know you have questions, but they will have to wait. That thing over there is a bomb and if we don't get about three miles away from here in the next two minutes, we are going to get blown to bits. Understand?"

He nods again and I let go of his shoulders. "Let's grab our stuff and scram." I say.

We rush over to our stuff around the still smoldering fire and begin to hastily shove Tsubasa's things into various containers, (He cleverly packs very light, so he only carries one bag with him), and stuff them into his bag. My stuff was already in its bag, so I just zipped it up and threw it over my head. Tsubasa finished grabbing his stuff, pulled his bag's drawstring tight and pulled it over his shoulder too.

I ran back over to the bomb for a time update. 1:43s. Oh crap.

I ran back to Tsubasa and told him the time. I was really starting to panic now. If it was just me, I would just fly up and away from all this mess, but since I'm not alone, I have to think a little harder.

I took a deep breath and started to pace to help me think better. Okay, so there's the forest; but we couldn't run fast enough to run three miles in a minute. There's the sky; but Tsubasa can't fly. There's the cliff, but… wait. Could we…

"Tsubasa!" I whip around and run up to him. "Tsubasa, there's only one way out of this," I exclaim as he looks at me expectantly. "We have to jump off the cliff!"

Tsubasa's eyes widen slightly at that proclamation. "Safire, you know I can't fly, right?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Well duh. But don't worry; I'll use my wings as brakes so we won't kill ourselves at the bottom!"

He was still looking doubtful, but I grabbed both his hands in mine and looked into his eyes, ignoring his wince at his hurt arm. "Don't you trust me?"

After a painful moment of hesitation, he finally said: "I do."

"Yay!" I throw my arms around his neck in a surprise hug and then pulled back just as quickly. Grinning, I grab his hand and pull him toward the cliff.

_"Let's do this thing!"_

* * *

**Eeeeeeee! Tsubasa! Plz review! Love and Tolerate! I Pinkie promise that the next chapter wont take as long! XD**


End file.
